1. Field of the Invention
The specification, the drawings, and the claims of the present application (hereinafter referred to as “this specification and the like”) disclose a semiconductor device, an electronic component, an electronic device, an operation method therefor, and a manufacturing method therefor. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a memory device, a processor, a switch circuit (e.g., a power switch and a routing switch), a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, an input device, an imaging device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) includes a plurality of programmable logic elements (PLEs) and a plurality of programmable switch elements. In the PLD, data on a function of each PLE and data on connection between PLEs by programmable switch elements are stored as configuration data in a configuration memory.
There have been proposed a variety of applications taking advantage of ultralow off-state current of a transistor in which a channel is formed in an oxide semiconductor layer (hereinafter such a transistor is referred to as oxide semiconductor transistor or OS transistor).
For example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 each suggest a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) including a nonvolatile configuration memory that retains a potential corresponding to configuration data at a gate of a pass transistor by connecting the gate of the pass transistor to one of a source and a drain of an oxide semiconductor transistor. These documents disclose that the FPGAs achieve low power consumption in standby mode due to fine-grained power gating and the nonvolatile configuration memory, and low power consumption and fast configuration switching using contexts.